


Inevitability

by LovelyMagickPegacorn



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMagickPegacorn/pseuds/LovelyMagickPegacorn
Summary: Veronica notices Betty and Archie walking hand-in-hand. Feelings happen





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'll try to make this quick. I haven't written in a long time and this was written in a very short time and was mostly done as a step back into writing. It might suck. And some of you may have followed me from previous works but this is something completely new so who knows where any of this will go

It wasn't like her to not know what she wanted. Although, in a way, she did know what she wanted. She wanted her best friend to be happy. And after everything they'd been through she deserved to be happy. Betty was the kindest most considerate person that Veronica had ever met. She was a far better friend than Veronica deserved, especially considering what happened that night at Cheryl's, and yet now they were practically inseparable. 

But as Veronica Lodge watched Betty and Archie approaching from down the hall, hand in hand, she felt a twinge of pain in her chest. Beside her Kevin gasped. "Are they-" he asked, eyes darting between them and Veronica. "Did you know?" 

"Kinda..." 

"Kinda?!" 

"Yes, kinda!" Veronica repeated a bit more forcefully causing Kevin to flinch. Close as they were Veronica will would still bare her claws every now and again. They all knew to keep clear, though Betty also knew that she of all people had nothing to fear. But anyway, the truth of it was that Veronica did know that they were going on a date and that it had been her talk with Archie that finally convinced him to give him and Betty a shot. Betty had been so giddy the night of. She was so cute. She was always cute. 

Fuck. 

Veronica and Kevin continued to watch the new happy couple as Archie gave Betty a quick peck on the lips before giving them a wave and heading a different hall towards his next class. Betty was absolutely glowing as she skipped down to them. Kevin was on her the moment he had a chance, barraging her with question after question. Gibberish spewed from his mouth at an unrelenting speed. "Calm down Kevin," Betty laughed. "I'll tell you everything, okay? Just give me a chance to talk. And you..." In an instant Betty's arms were engulfing her. "Thank you so much. This would have never happened without you." 

"Of course it would have," Veronica replied weakly while pitifully returning the hug. She had to wonder if it would have. Kevin always did say they were endgame, but given his surprise at them actually being together maybe as confident in that assessment as he had made it seem. 

Regardless, it didn't take long for Kevin to be back at it. "Okay, okay. Now give me the details," he demanded. "I want to know everything. Do not leave a single thing out." Betty shook her head with another laugh. Still, it was pretty clear that she was dying to gush about her date. After a promise to catch up with Veronica later the two of them were off. Betty was happy. She was happy just like Veronica wanted her to be. But... 

Fuck. 

She just had to figure it out like this, didn't she? Karmic retribution perhaps; seemed fitting if Veronica were being honest with herself. And of course as luck would have it she just so happened to have her next class with Archie. There was no way to avoid the topic of their new relationship, or at least no way of avoiding reminders of it... unless... she decided to skip class; an option which was sounding better and better with each passing second. 

She was highly considering it until Jughead's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hey, Veronica... you okay?" A bit of an outsider even among friends, Jug seemed to be a tad more perceptive than the rest of them or so Veronica thought. She wondered if he could tell that something was seriously upsetting her. But if he did he decided not to press the subject, something Veronica was grateful for. She never really liked talking personal stuff with the guys, only with... "You coming?" 

"Yeah... be there in a second." And so she supposed that she should be going. 

There was no point in being bitter; nothing to gain by being upset over not realizing what she wanted until it was too late. And most of all there was no happy ending to be had, not chasing after Betty. Even if she had realized it sooner nothing would have changed. Begrudgingly, Veronica followed after Jughead. She got to class just in time to see the bewildered look on his face as he noticed the exceptionally happy mood Archie was in. If nothing else it was at least amusing to see everyone's reactions. 

She tried to make her way to the back of the class, but a call of her name, "Hey Veronica, hold up," and she had to stop. "I just wanted to thank you for the advice the other day. It's weird; knowing someone for so long and then... but I think you were right." 

"Just make sure to take care of her." 

"You know I will." 

He was a good guy. Not a perfect guy, and maybe not even the perfect guy for Betty. But he was a good guy.  


End file.
